


Brothers in Arms

by Galadriel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Children, Family, Gen, Siblings, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-05
Updated: 2002-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers in arms and blood are not necessarily brothers in thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> As I've been wandering down memory lane, I thought I'd share another story I'd never posted to LJ before. I wrote this piece for Boromir Day (September 5th, 2002) over at the [now defunct] Fan Club boards. Eru help me, my obsession with Boromir does not diminish over time. ^_^

  


"'Mir?" Faramir swung his legs aimlessly as he perched on the gate, watching his brother fence with shadows flitting across the stable walls.

"Mmm?" The older boy paused long enough to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Do you ever wish you weren't the Steward's son?"

"What?" Surprised, Boromir stopped stabbing at invisible enemies, sheathed his sword and walked over to lean on the fence next to Faramir. "What do you mean?"

"Do you ever wish," Faramir persisted, "that you weren't Father's son? That you didn't have to fight? You could live a different life." His tone became wistful, "Maybe you could be a farmer? Or a blacksmith. Or," he stared studiously at his boots, "a teacher."

"No." His voice was gruff, but certain. "Why would I? One day I will take over for Father, and I will protect Gondor to the best of my ability just as he has. I will rule strictly, but fairly. I will keep Minas Tirith free from the infection of the Shadow." He looked beyond Faramir, gazing at an unseen battlefield, clearly caught up in the fantasy. "I will lead our great army into battle. I will defeat the Nameless Enemy. And I'll do it all," he clapped a gloved hand on his brother's shoulder, "with you by my side."

Faramir smiled sadly at the older boy.

"Besides," he laughed and ruffled Faramir's hair, "if I wasn't around, who would look after you?"

Unsheathing his weapon, Boromir returned to his solitary sword practise. Faramir, silent again, watched and wondered at what might have been.


End file.
